Longer then That
by xxFoxfaceMellarkxx
Summary: Tessa moves in with her mom next-store to the Heffleys. Their moms become close friends, or are they just trying to get Tessa and Rodrick together?
1. The Move

Tessa's POV

It was like any other day except the face we were moving to a new town, new neighbor hood, new school. Mom pulled into the driveway followed by the moving van. She opened the car door and went up to the door. "It's still locked." She sighed

"Have you tried the key?" I smirked

"Well, no shit shirlock" She said rolling her eyes. "Go open the door from the back"

"Fine" I sighed as I got out of the car and went to the fence, I jumped and pulled my self over, as I did my shirt got caught on the fence and ripped up almost the entire side.

"Shit" I sighed as I looked up at the neighbors house to see a boy with messy brown hair that was holding drum sticks, looking down and watching me. I just ignored him and kept walking. I got to the door and opened it with a loose bobby pin from my pocket. I looked around for a minute and went to the door. "Hello Mother would you like to come in?" I laughed as she huffed and came in.

I went out to the moving van and took a few boxes that were marked "Tessa's room" in sharpie. I carried them inside and yelled "I'm going to find my room"

I slowly made it up the stairs with the heavy boxes. I found a room in the back right corner, it was a decent size, and had the pitch black carpet and grey walls I wanted to do in my old room with my two best friends Asher, and Stevie, but my mom didn't trust us.

I set the boxes down and looked out the window to see the boy from earlier banging on set of black drums, It looked like he was wearing eyeliner. I opened the box of clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts , and a black shirt that said "Paramore" Across the front in red letters. I went into the bathroom to get changed, that was after I found it. I pulled my makeup out of my pocket and out it on, Black eyeliner, and black eye shadow. People used to call me Emo, and Hipster..I realy didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of me.

"Tessa! Come meet the new neighbors!" I heard my name being called. I threw the ripped shirt and shorts into my room as I walked down the stairs.

I went outside to see the boy and his family on my front steps. _He's kids cute_ I though.

"Hi, I'm Susan Heffley and this is my husband Frank, Rodrick, Greg and Manny. Rodrick is 17, Greg id 13, and Manny is 3" She smiled

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Tessa and 17 since two month ago." I stepped off the front porch and went over to the van. I heard Mrs. Heffley say "Go help her, Rodrick"

The last thing I needed was this guy who I barley knew helping me move things into my room.

He walked over as I moved my boxes to the front of the truck. He picked one up. "What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"I'm helping you. My mom told me to." He smirked.

Rodrick's POV

"I'm helping you , my mom told me to." I smirked. I wasn't trying to come off cocky, or rude. But it was just they way I was. Tessa carried a few boxes up to her room, I followed her with the rest, "So you like converse, Paramore, eyeliner, and the color black?" I smirked "Maybe" She sighed as I put the boxes down. Was she annoyed that my mom had told me to help her?

"Was it like this or did you have it painted like it?" I was smirking. I couldn't help it, she was cute, but I had just met her. I couldn't have a crush on my neighbor.

"It was like this" She sighed and went down the stairs and I followed, and went to stand on the porch with the family, She went over to her car and grabbed a guitar, a skateboard, and bag.

As she came back from the car and her mom smiled as she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Heffley has been kind enough to invite us over for dinner!" "Great" She said sarcastically like she has something better to do.

My mother or as I call her Susan. Told us that it was time to get ready for them to come over for dinner.

Personally I didn't want Tessa to come over.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed looking at her room through the window. _"I was just standing in that very room." _I thought to myself..


	2. Dinner, and Other Things

Chapter 2

**Rodrick's POV**

_In that very room _I thought to myself, as I went up into my room.

About an hour later I heard a knock at the door. My mom answered it. "Hello!" Mom smiled .

_Great. They were here. Tessa. That bitch. _Mom called me downstairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "It's time for dinner, and yes you have to come down" Mom said.

I sighed and stumbled down the stairs, to find Tessa and her mom in our kitchen. Greg staring at her. I walked over and slumped down in my chair. I hate when mom has people over.

Especially new neighbors.

Mom put the food on the table and let everyone sit. I got stuck sitting to Tessa. God. Why her?

I sighed and mom put mashed potatoes on my plate.

**Tessa's POV**

I sat down in the only seat that was left. Next to Rodrick. He annoys the crap out of me.

I don't know who he thinks he is, but I'm not going to let him treat me how he treated others.

About 15 minutes into eating Mrs. Heffley asks if we like the new house. "Sure" I sigh.

"What's wrong Tessa?" She asked me. "I had to move from my only friends I've ever had and move to this lame town." I said with a completely straight face.

"Well, if you feel that way about it, Rodrick could show you around the town? Or at least the school" Mrs. Heffley offered.

"Thanks, but I've had enough, I want to move back. People hate me, no one ever understands me, I'm better off dead" I stood up and ran home.

_I hate this town, the neighbors, my life. I hate everything._

I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up it was morning, birds were chirping and I heard drums coming from Rodrick' room.

I sat up and got changed into black skinny jeans, my sharpie covered converse, and a eagle tank top.

I heard the drums stop. I looked out my window and saw Rodrick staring at me.

I turned and went downstairs into the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

'_I've gone to work, be back at 7pm, you know my number if you need me. –Mom'_

Mom was at work? I didn't even know she gotten a job since yesterday.

There was a knock at the door. I went over and opened the door. It was Mrs. Heffley.

"Look, I was really tired and upset last night. I'm sorry if I caused any problems or ruined your dinner." I smiled.

"It's ok, I know what it feels like, I moved from all my friends when I was your age." She smiled

"Really? I'm still angry at myself for acting like that though" I smiled.

"You could make it up to me by letting Rodrick show you around the town?" She grinned.

"Whatever, you say" I sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_

I watched tv for an hour or so when I saw the time. It was 11:37. I was hungry.

_Food! _I thought.

I made a ham sandwich and sat back down to watch the end of of Scream IV.

It was over at 12:00. Then the doorbell rang.

It was Rodrick. Why was he here? That's right. What I told His mother…


	3. Tours and Tricks

Chapter 3

**Tessa's POV**

I stood there looking at what could only be described at the devil himself, standing on my doorstep. I had to say something. "Why are you here?" I said

"I'm here because my mom wants me to show you the school." He said.

"Do I have to go. I mean I could walk, or ride my skateboard, just give me directions to it, and you can leave me alone" I said to him.

_Why does he have to be here?_ I thought to myself

"My mom's watching up, so yes, you have to go." He spoke quieter, I'm guessing so Mrs. Heffley wouldn't hear.

"Fine, Let me get my bag." I turned and grabbed my camouflage bag of the kitchen table. I made sure my ipod was in it so it wouldn't be that much pain. I walked back and locked the door behind me, "Let's go" I sighed.

Rodrick pointed to the passenger side of the big van, it was full of trash and smelled like old vomit.

I climbed in the front seat and turned on my ipod, Brick by Boring Brick began playing.

_She lives in a fairy tale _

_Somewhere too far for us to find  
>Forgotten the taste and smell<br>Of a world that she's left behind_

The words began to apply to my life, I feel like I'm in a horror movie. Too far away from reality. Like it's all just one big nightmare that I need to wake up from. And I just moved from home.. Yes, this song is about my life…

All out of nowhere, he grabbed my ipod and turned off the radio.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled.

"Let's see what kind of crap you have on here" He smirked, and plugged it into the speakers.

As Paramore kept on playing 50 times louder he made faces. "Next!" He smirked when he didn't like a song.

I got my phone out and sent Asher and Stevie a message. _'My life is complete hell right now'_

"What kind of music do you like then?" I questioned.

"Metal." He grinned. "Here, take your crap filled ipod and put it away" He said throwing it onto my lap.

"Please, let me die." I sighed.

"I'd be more than happy to help you out, but it will have to be after I give you a tour cause' were at your new school."

He parked the car wildly, and almost fell out when he opened the door, I couldn't help but laugh, that was until I did the same trying to open the door.

He stepped onto the steps of the school and turned getting back into the van as a man came to the door. I'm guessing it was the principal.

"Why are you here?" The man sternly said.

"I'm showing Tessa here where she's going to go to school next month." Rodrick smirked.

My phone beeped, It was from Stevie. _"Why, what's up?"_

I replied_, "Everything, we can video chat tonight"_

I looked up to see the man go back into the school, I'm not sure what Rodrick did, but It wasn't good.

"What did you do now?" I asked.

"Nothing" He grinned and sped out of the parking lot, "There's the dollar store" He said pointing to it, "There's a food store, there's a gas station, and there's a Walmart" He turned the car around quickly.

"Why are you driving like that?" I said a little frightened

"Because, I want to." He smirked at me.

**Rodrick's POV **

"Because I want to" I smirked.

I thought it'd be funny to call the guys and help me leave her in the woods and tell her to find her own way home…So that's what I did.

I opened up my phone and sent them all a text message saying _'meet me at devil worshipper woods' _

After about twenty minutes went by of driving around the small town, I parked on the other side of the woods, that they were on. We got out of the car, and went into the woods.

I slowly led her into the trees, and slightly pushed her, making sure she didn't my my keys. I ran over to the guys car, and we drove off.

About two hours later I got home, we all had gone to practice the bands songs, there was still no sight of Tessa any where. I actually thought we got away with leaving her there too.

I sat up in my room, wondering how much trouble I had gotten into this time. Then I heard my mom yelling down stairs. "RODRICK! GET DOWN HERE!" As I got down there that's when I realized how much trouble it actually was.

So when Tessa's mom got home from work and couldn't find her, she came over here to see where she was. Well, mom thought she had gone home, but that shows how much mom actually knows…

Her mom was really mad. She called the police and soon flashing lights were outside our house. They said they wanted to talk to us, each of us, by ourselves. _Great,_ I thought to myself.


End file.
